OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes/Translations in Foreign Countries
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes has aired in numerous countries worldwide and has been translated into a variety of different languages. This is an incomplete list of the current known adaptations. You can find the original English version here and its theme song here. English is broadcasted in Canada, United Kingdom, Ireland, Malta, Australia, and New Zealand. Latin America Hispanic America The Latin American Spanish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on September 18, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Seamos Héroes. It is dubbed in Mexico by SDI Media Mexico. Theme Song Brazil The Brazilian Portuguese version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on September 18, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Vamos Ser Heróis. Theme Song Europe France The French version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Theme Song Italy The Italian version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Diventiamo eroi. Theme Song The second line of the song says You're always the best one instead of You fight 'till the end, and the fourth line What a great hero! instead of Let's be heroes! Germany The German version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Neue Helden Braucht Die Welt. Theme Song Denmark The Danish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O. Vi Er Helte!. Theme Song Norway The Norwegian version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! La Css Redde Verden. Theme Song Sweden The Swedish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Nu Blir Vi Hjältar. Theme Song Finland The Finnish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes airs on HBO Nordic, as part of the Toonix streaming service since November 2017. Theme Song Czech Republic The Czech version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to KO OK! Prostě koukej. Theme Song Hungary The Hungarian version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Legyünk Hõsök!. Theme Song Romania The Romanian version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. The name was translated to OK, K.O.! Să Fim Eroi!. Theme Song Portugal The Portuguese version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 6, 2017. Theme Song Poland The Polish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 2017. The name was translated to OK K.O.! Po prostu walcz. Theme Song Bulgaria The Bulgarian version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 2017. The name was translated to ОК, Кей О! Да бъдем герои. Theme Song Russia The Russian version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on November 2017. The name was translated to Окей, Кей О! Будем героями!. Theme Song Spain The Castilian/Spanish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on February 5, 2018. Theme Song Middle East Turkey The Turkish version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Theme Song Asia South Korea The Korean version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired on January 1, 2018. The name was translated to OK K.O! 내일은 히어로 (OK K.O.! Hero Tomorrow). Theme Song Taiwan The Taiwanese Chinese version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Theme Song Thailand The Thai version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Theme Song Malaysia The Malay version of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Theme Song Japan The Japanese version premiered on July 1, 2018. The dub is known as OK K.O.! めざせヒーロー (OK K.O.! Aim to be the Hero). Both the theme song and the end credits song "It's Only Magic" are not dubbed, for unknown reasons. Trivia * K.O. is voiced by a man in the Latin American Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Italian, Polish, Hungarian, and Russian dubs. Videos OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes - Intro (Hungarian) OK K.O.!. Let's Be Heroes - Intro (Korean) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! ~ Intro (Taiwanese Chinese) OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes! ~ Intro (Malay) O.K K.O Let's Be Heroes Intro (Latin American Spanish) O.K K.O Let's Be Heroes Intro (Portuguese) O.K K.O Let's Be Hero's Intro (European Portuguese) O.K K.O Let's Be Hero's Intro (Arabic) O.K K.O Let's Be Hero's Intro (Bulgarian) O.K K.O Let's Be Hero's Intro (Czech) O.K K.O Let's Be Hero's Intro (Danish) Category:A to Z Category:Content